


Bad Day Blues

by firecracker189



Series: Little Jake And His Seriously Awesome Family [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Caregiver!Charles, Daddy!Ray, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Kevin, little!Jake, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Jake has a terrible day at the precinct. Charles is a good bro, and Kevin and Ray are always happy to give Jake what he needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsAblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/gifts).



Jake had had probably the shittiest day in history. His shoulders and back hurt from muscle cramps, his car wouldn’t start so he’d had to walk to work, then it had rained while he was on the way and a car doused him in water from a giant puddle two blocks from the precinct. He given anyone that tried to talk to him a murderous glare and gone straight to his locker to put on a clean set of workout clothes. Needless to say the captain had not appreciated his neon pink ‘SUN’S OUT, GUNS OUT’ bro tank and his bright blue basketball shorts. 

After the puddle fiasco of ten minutes to eight, things kept going downhill. The pizza he went to get with Charles was burned, and he didn’t have time to ask for a refund or another slice because there was a petty theft call a block away, so he and Charles had to handle the irate shop owner. 

For once Jake stepped back and let Charles take the reins. He could feel a pressure headache building, and his blood sugar was tanking because he hadn’t eaten breakfast and now his lunch was interrupted. Plus the lady was also not finding him particularly credible as a cop, despite the badge and gun at his waistband. It was fair, Jake would give her that. He  _ was _ dressed like a frat bro. 

Once they’d finished questioning the shop owner and employees, he and Charles headed back to the Nine Nine to finish up paperwork. Which only made Jake’s headache build. Jake scrounged in his desk and came up with enough change to buy a sleeve of powdered doughnuts from the vending machine, and got himself another cup of coffee to round out his snack. He felt a little bit better once he’d eaten something, but not much. The headache wouldn’t leave and the weak coffee from the break room wasn’t helping it go away. 

It wasn’t until Amy dropped a file on his desk that he realized that he’d been staring at the same file for the past twenty minutes and doing nothing. “Um, thanks,” he mumbled distractedly, still very much feeling in a mood as she nodded and went back to her desk. Around four in the afternoon, Jake just gave up. He rooted for his phone, pulling it out and opening up the group chat he had with Holt and Kevin. Biting his lip, he tapped out a quick message. 

**Jakey** said: I’ve had a terrible day and I really need to be little. Can I please come over later?

Almost immediately, both Holt and Kevin showed they’d received the message. The little bubble appeared and Jake felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. What if they were busy? What if they didn’t want him anymore and they said to go away? The fact that endless messages on his phone said otherwise did nothing to soothe his worries. His phone vibrated and he jerked his attention back to the screen. 

**Papa** replied: Of course, Jacob. We would love to have you, as always. Perhaps you could do us a favor and pick up Cheddar from the groomer on the way home? It’s already paid for. 

Almost as soon as he’d gotten the notification for Kevin’s message, Holt’s came in. 

**Daddy** replied: Absolutely. I notified Kevin as soon as you came in this morning. I assumed that the events of today would push you towards headspace. 

**Jakey** said: You mean you’d trust me to with Cheddar? Alone? Amy and I lost him, remember? 

**Papa** replied: Yes, but that was in extenuating circumstances. I was out of the country, and Cheddar was upset. Although Amy is not a dog person, and I can’t say that I blame him. I trust you because I know that my little Jacob would do anything to make his daddies happy. 

Jake ducked his head and blushed. 

**Jakey** said: Papa noooo! Not here! M’still at work! I’ll be little if you talk like that! 

**Daddy** replied: Is that not the point? Pack your things up, Jacob. We’re leaving in five minutes. 

**Jakey** said: Noooooo! NO! NO, Daddy. No, I’m gonna go get Cheddar by myself, Papa said so!

**Daddy** replied: Don’t deny me, little boy. I think you’re far too little to go anywhere by yourself. And, seeing as he is in my office and asking about you, Charles would like to inform you that he does not think it is a good idea either. 

Jake’s jaw dropped and he looked up from his phone, seeing Charles and Holt through the window of the office. Charles gave him a little wave and Jake turned his back on them grumpily. 

**Jakey** said:  **@Papa** HELP ME THEYRE BEING MEAN

But Papa didn’t reply for several minutes. Charles came out of the Captain’s office and went back to his desk, so Jake flipped over to what Charles had annoyingly named ‘Charles Chat’. 

**Jakey** said:  **@CeeCee** WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?

**CeeCee** replied: First of all, calm down, Jakey. We’re all worried about you, that’s all! Cheer up, buddy, don’t you want to spend tonight all cuddled up with Daddy and Papa?

**Jakey** said: STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME LITTLE IN PUBLIC!! 

His phone notified him that Kevin had replied, and Jake pulled down the notification to read his message. 

**Papa** replied: Jacob, I have students in my office right now. I cannot spend every moment conversing with you. I suggest you calm down and listen to Raymond. I love you very much, and I’ll see you at dinner. 

He didn’t bother to reply. Jake just swiped it back up again and focused on Charles. 

**CeeCee** replied: I thought you wanted to be little. There’s only a few more minutes left. Why don’t you pack up and head on down to wait for Captain Holt? 

**Jakey** said: But...but CeeCee, what about Amy? Amy doesn’t like that I’m so little. She hates kids! 

**CeeCee** replied: Is she mean to you? Do I need to have a talk with her and get all her grumpies out? 

Jake stifled a giggle as he typed his reply. 

**Jakey** said: Noooo! She’s a grownup, she doesn’t get grumpies!!! 

**CeeCee** replied: Don’t worry about Amy, bud. I’ll talk to her. You’re still coming over to my place next week right?

**Jakey** said: Course, silly! 

Charles’ reply included about a billion confetti emojis, and several smiley face ones.

**CeeCee** replied: Awesome! I got you a couple surprises, and I’m gonna make chicken nuggets, and we can watch Disney movies!

**Jakey** said: And build a blanket fort!!!!

**CeeCee** replied: Of course we can! Now go on and pack up buddy, I gotta file some more paperwork. 

**Jakey** said: Okay, CeeCee! I’ll be good, promise! BIG HUGS

**CeeCee** replied: Big hugs for you too, buddy. I’ll see you later. 

Jake put his phone on the desk and logged out of his computer, throwing his bag full of dirty clothes over his shoulder as he headed for the elevator. Judging from Amy’s exasperated huffs, she’d gotten the no doubt endless chat pings from Charles. He was almost relieved he didn’t have to talk to Amy. He loved her, but sometimes he wanted a break from all the...Amy-ness. She could be a bit draining. 

He waited, leaning against the concrete pole beside Holt’s parking space. A few minutes later the Captain came down the staircase, and Jake felt the rest of his tension melt away. 

Holt walked right up to him, unlocked the car, and ushered him into the back seat. As soon as the front seat door was closed, Jake was having a meltdown. 

“Daddy,” he whined softly, eyes wet. Holt backed out of the parking space and sighed softly. 

“Jacob,” he said quietly, looking at him in the rearview mirror. “I know you feel bad, but please, try to refrain from throwing a tantrum while I’m driving. Now, you and I are on the way to get Cheddar, and then we will be home. Do you think you can behave yourself long enough to get out of the public eye?” 

Jake squirmed and nodded, biting his lip. 

“Good boy.” 

* * *

“Papa!” Jake couldn’t contain a shout as they walked through the door, Cheddar stepping politely as Raymond held the leash. Jake scampered into the kitchen. “Papa!” he chewed on his fingers. 

“Hello, darling.” Kevin replied, smiling at him. “I’m happy to see you too, but as always, we must use our inside voices.” he reminded as he turned from the stove to give Jake a hug. 

“Okay.” Jake agreed, lisping around his fingers. He hugged Kevin tightly, then pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Now go on upstairs with Daddy and get changed. I’m going to finish up dinner.” 

Kevin focused on making sure he could put together a plate that was both healthy and filling for all of them. He’d cooked a few chicken breasts and was planning on slicing them up thin enough to make a nice sandwich on a crusty roll with some pesto and shredded parmesan. Kevin hummed softly to himself as he arranged the toasted rolls on their plates. He jumped and nearly dropped the lettuce slices on the floor when the first ear-splitting shriek sounded. Kevin set the bag of slices back on the counter and walked to the end of the stairs, sincerely hoping Jacke wasn’t hurt. “Everything alright?” 

Ray peered down over the banister. “Everything’s fine, he just did not want to wear his dinosaur pajamas. He prefers the bunny pajamas, but as I have explained to him, he left those at Detective Boyle’s the last time he watched him for us.” The two both flinched as Jake gave another impressive display of lung capacity. “I have given him the option of choosing between dinosaurs and puppy dogs, but he refuses both.” Ray continued.

Kevin sighed softly. “If you want to finish making sandwiches, I can try to talk to him.” The two husbands swapped places, giving one another weary looks as they passed on the stairs. Kevin took a steadying breath before entering the bedroom. “Jacob,” he crooned softly, kneeling beside the sobbing mess. “Can you please tell Papa why you were so upset when Daddy couldn’t get you your bunny pajamas?” 

Jake continued to pitch his fit, wailing and kicking his legs. 

“Jacob. You will have to go sit in the corner if you keep carrying on like this.” Kevin gave the final word and Jake’s cries only got louder. “Very well.” Kevin bodily relocated Jake to the corner and deposited him unceremoniously. “I will set a timer for ten minutes. If you have not settled down by then, I will give you ten more.” The mostly naked Jake gave a very dissatisfied shriek. Kevin stuck to his promise, taking the dirty clothes with him as he left the room. He left the door open, because he didn’t like to isolate Jake even if he was supposed to be in the naughty corner. He made his way down to the laundry room and put Jake’s clothes (both the ridiculous ones he’d shown up in, and the dirty ones from earlier in the day) in a new load, starting them to wash. Then he joined Ray in the kitchen and set the egg timer for ten minutes. “I find it hard to handle when he gets like this. Just listen to him,” Kevin pointed out, as another howl made its way downstairs. 

“I agree.” Ray straightened up the vase of flowers on the table. “It’s painful to hear him so miserable.” 

“I’ve given him ten minutes. If he’s not calm when this timer goes off, I’ll give him another ten,” Kevin picked up one of the freshly poured glasses of wine and took a deep sip. He truly did hate hearing such misery and being unable to bring any comfort. 

Raymond picked up his own glass of wine and took a sip. “Changing the subject, Gina called. She wants to know whether the precinct will fund a baby shower dance party.” 

Kevin’s lips pursed. He did like the woman, but sometimes Gina was a bit ostentatious for his taste. “When did you say she was—“

Raymond set his glass back down and raised his hand, head cocked. It had suddenly gone suspiciously silent upstairs. 

He looked at the timer. Barely four minutes of being alone, and Jake was already quiet. But then, being alone wasn’t something he could stand much of, being such a clingy little. The two waited in silence, listening to the ticking of the egg timer and occasionally taking sips of their wine. When the timer finally went off, the two went back upstairs together. 

Jake was sitting in the corner, sniffling to himself and looking miserable as they approached. He whimpered and reached out, looking pitiful. Kevin went for the clothes, letting Raymond comfort Jake. He settled on the aforementioned puppy pajamas, making sure to grab Jake’s beloved bunny to keep him distracted while they dressed him. Jacob was, as usual, enthralled by the rabbit and hugged it close, burying his face in the softness. 

Ray took care of the shirt (impeded slightly by Jacob’s death grip on his stuffed animal) while Kevin made fast work of stripping Jake’s boxers off and getting him into a clean pull-up and his pajama pants. Jake kept crying the entire time, worn out and distressed by his hard day. Instead of movie night like they’d planned, Ray scooped Jake up and put him right into bed, tucking him in. Kevin clipped a pacifier to his shirt just in case, ignoring the look Ray sent him as he flipped on the baby monitor. 

By unanimous decision, the two daddies turned in as well. Ray fell asleep quickly, not surprising as he usually did once he’d gotten his mask and earplugs settled. So Kevin was the one that heard it. Just on the verges of a good sleep, he roused at the soft sniffles coming through the monitor.

“I went potty,” Jake was crying, he could tell even without seeing him. Kevin pushed the covers off, moving across the hall and pushing the door open. 

“Jacob? Darling, it’s alright,” he turned on the lamp. “It’s alright, just breathe for me,” Kevin soothed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking Jake’s face between his hands. “Breathe, honey,” he encouraged gently, lightly stroking his cheeks with his thumbs till the boy had calmed down. “That’s why we put you in protection, remember? So that the bed doesn’t get all messy just in case you do have an accident.” 

Jake sniffled. “Oh,” he said softly. “I...I forgot ‘cause I was sleepy.” he explained, and Kevin chuckled softly. 

“Well, sleepy boy, come with Papa. Let’s go and get you changed into a clean pull-up, and then back to bed. We want you to have lots of good rest so that you can replenish your energy.” Kevin stood and pulled the covers down, taking Jake’s hand and leading him into the bathroom. It didn’t take long to get him clean and ready to get back in bed. “There we go,” Kevin murmured softly, kissing Jake’s cheek as he adjusted the elastic waistband of his pajamas. “Alright, darling, give Papa a hug and then it’s back to sleep.” Jake complied eagerly, yawning widely as Kevin pulled back. “Go on and get in bed.” Kevin turned off the lights in the bathroom and Jake climbed back into bed, settling on his back like some sleepy starfish. “Goodnight, sweet dreams.” Kevin said quietly, kissing Jake’s forehead as he tucked him back under the blankets. “I love you.” 

“Love you,” the sleepy mumble followed Kevin out of the room as he turned off the lamp and cracked the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, as promised (but really late oops) feat. Jake and Charles finally getting a weekend alone for Charles to get out all his mother-hen needs and Jake to relax with his favorite best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I'm so sorry this just kind of got pushed to the side oops! better late than never, though. Enjoy, muse for little jake has been super high this week.

Jake practically bounced out of the elevator and up to Charles' apartment door, knocking excitedly and bouncing on the balls of his feet. The door opened almost immediately to him, and he smiled widely. "Charles!" he leaned back and drew out his friends name, adding a few finger guns for good measure. 

"Hey, Jakey!" Charles beamed and damn if it didn't make Jake feel kind of lucky. "You ready to have some fun?" Charles asked, and Jake nearly collapsed into him because, yes...yes he so definitely was ready to forget everything grownup and gross existed and just have fun with Charles and not think about anything. Ever. He stumbled a little and Charles caught him, closing and locking the door. "Alright. First things first. Gun and badge in my safe, it's open, I want you to close it after you put them in there and then I'll help you get changed." 

Charles' voice was firm and Jake didn't argue, dumping his bags onto the bed and taking off his badge and gun, putting them into the small safe and closing it, hitting the lock button and listening to the tumblers whir into place-- the sound of responsibilities going away. He wasn't responsible for anything else at all anymore for the rest of the weekend. "Charles!" he let a little whine seep into his voice and Charles came immediately to his side.

"Yeah, let's get you undressed. You left your bunny pajamas here last time, do you want to wear those?" he asked, and Jake had to sit down on the bed because he was slipping so hard so fast. Something about the way Charles could just talk to him, even over text, there was just a way he phrased things that immediately made Jake just melt into his headspace. 

"Yeah," he whispered, letting Charles take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt, happy to just let someone else do even the simplest things for him. 

"Okay, bud. We'll wear those." Charles put the clothes into the laundry basket and bent down to take off his shoes and socks. In no time at all, Jake was standing in front of him in his boxers, shifting in a way that Charles could tell meant he wasn't really wanting to wear a pull-up. "Jake, buddy...do you need to go potty?" 

Jake whimpered quietly. "N-no.." he whispered. 

"Well how about you try for me? I'll get your clothes laid out for you and if you can't go that's fine. I'd just love it if you tried." 

"Oh...okay," Jake whispered, immediately stripping down and heading for the bathroom. A minute later Charles came in. 

"Did you go potty?" 

Jake pouted a little. "Can't." 

"Okay. That's alright. We can try again later. But you realize you have to wear a pull-up because you didn't go, right?" 

Jake whimpered softly. "M'kay." he knew it was futile to argue, because Papa and Daddy would be upset if he didn't follow the rules. He reached up and Charles took his hands, leading him back into the bedroom and helping him into his pull-up and his bunny pajamas. After that Charles gave him his bunny and a paci and asked him what he wanted to do. Jake shrugged. He wasn't really sure. 

"Um, how about we go sit on the couch? Are you thirsty? I got you something..." he sat Jake down and returned with a bottle patterened over with pawprints. Jake squeaked excitedly and reached out. "Here we go buddy. Some nice apple juice for you, and we can watch Hercules. How's that sound?" Jake was already so preoccupied with his bottle that Charles knew they could watch maybe anything and he'd be okay. So he put the movie on and sat down on the sofa, pleased when Jake snuggled into his side. It was going to be a good weekend. 


End file.
